Phineas and Ferb: The Second Movie
Phineas and Ferb: The Second Movie is a 2017 animated adventure-fantasy-comedy-noir-musical film idea based on the characters from the original cartoon of the same name. The film will be released by Disney and 20th Century Fox. It is a parody of The Simpsons Movie. The film is in theaters and on Disney Channel and it is rated G Plot Phineas and Ferb join forces with the head of the DPC named Jack, and goes on an action-packed journey to save Danville and the world from The Dome and the evil hands of Perry the Platypus' arch-enemie Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his evil partner. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * David Errigo Jr. as Ferb Fletcher * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Bruce Willis as Perry and Pinky (Speaking Voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Francis Monogram and Gordon Gutsofanemu * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Karl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Jenny Brown * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * John Viener as Norm * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Kari Wahlgren as Suzy Johnson * MacinTalk as Brobot * Alex Garrett as Django Brown * Diedrich Bader as Albert * Sophia Bush as Sara * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane * Zac Efron as Chad * Logan Miller as Johnny * Danica McKellar as Becky * Benita Scheckel as Lacie * Soleil McGhee as Dana * Bella Thorne as Birgitte * Celia Ruskin as Heather * Grey DeLisle as Sassy Miss K * Brenda Song as Wendy * Selena Gomez as Mindy (Returning) * Lucas Grabeel as Ropey-Face * Marcus Paulick as Muscles * Jaret Reddick as Danny * Steve Zahn as Sherman * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi Fabulous * Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro * Danny Jacob as Mr. Garcia-Shapiro * Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson * Todd Stashwick as Jack Johnson * Meera Syal as Mrs. Tjinder * Ming-Na Wen as Dr. Hirano * John Larroquette as Bob Webber * Megan Hilty as Tiana Webber * Pamela Adlon as Biffany Van Stomm * Tom Kenny as TV Announcer and Pedro * April Winchell as Bridgette Oshinomi * Harrison Ford as Jackson "Jack" G. Robinson * Patrick Warburton as Robert "Robbie" Daniels * Jodi Benson as Jodi Anderson * John Goodman as Chief * John Ratzenberger as Mr. Acme * Jim Carrey as Billy * Steve Carell as Charles * Anthony Anderson as George * Bill Murry as Thomas * Green Day as Themselves * Sebastian Vettel as Himself Songs * Phineas and Ferb Theme Song * Perry the Platypus Theme Song (Extended) * Gitchee Gitchee Goo (Ringtone Only) * Busted (Instrumental Only) * Phinedroids and Ferbots (Extended) Other Songs * 20th Century Fox Fanfare * Take on Me (Performed by A-ha) * Hold my Hand (Performed by Michael Jackson and Akon) Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:G Rated Films